


Czarna Śnieżynka i jej prezent

by Lampira7



Series: Seria świąteczna [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex, Shapeshifting, neko
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Autorka otrzymała karę od Świętego Mikołaja za swoje poprzednie wybryki, niestety tym razem znów coś naskrobie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ten tekst został napisany ponad 10 lat temu, więc styl może jest dziecinny (w końcu byłam w gimnazjum), ale uznałam, że ludzie wciąż trzymają to na chomiku i chcą to przeczytać, to czemu ponownie tego nie wrzucić. Trochę go poprawiłam, ale w 99% procentach jest taki sam, jak wtedy gdy opublikowałam go na blogu. Tak to blogowy tekst, czyli będziecie cierpieć, ale przynajmniej ja będę widzieć, jak się poprawiłam przez te wszystkie lata

W dużym pomieszczeniu, zapełnionym po brzegi najróżniejszymi książkami i papierami, znajdującymi się na półkach, stolikach, krzesłach, a nawet na podłodze, znajdowała się samotna postać. Dziewczyna ubrana w białe glany, czarną, falistą spódnicę i biały gorset, zawiązany czarną wstążką. Siedziała na fotelu z nogami przewieszonymi przez oparcie. Jej jedna noga kiwała się w rytm muzyki, którą tylko ona słyszała. Temu ruchowi towarzyszyło bębnienie pomalowanych na czarno i biało paznokci o okładkę, na której trzymała pewną listę. Co kilka chwil zaznaczała coś na niej, prychając. W niektórych momentach, z jej ust wymykał się jęk i ręka z piórem wędrowała do potarganych włosów, mierzwiąc je jeszcze bardziej. Widać było, że jest zniechęcona swoim zadaniem. Najchętniej zostawiłaby to wszystko, ale nie mogła. Była Wigilia, a ona musiała siedzieć w tym pokoju i odbywać swoją karę.  
  
 **Lampira:** To nie fair!  
  
Krzyknęła dziewczyna, odrzucając pióro.  
  
 **Lampira:** Tylko dlatego, że kiedyś tam zamknęłam Świętego Mikołaja w schowku i zrobiłam wycieczkę yaoi, a później porwałam kilka dziewczyn na film yaoistyczny muszę wykonywać tę beznadziejną pracę! Przecież się im podobało! Grrrrrrrrr!  
  
Potargała swoje nieposłuszne włosy, przez co wyglądała tak, jakby ją piorun trzasnął.  
  
 **Elfik:** Zapominasz, że zamknęłaś go na kilkadziesiąt godzin.  
  
Mały, ubrany na zielono chłopczyk postawił na jednej z książek, leżących na stoliku, filiżankę gorącej czekolady.  
  
 **Lampira:** Oj! Jedna mała pomyłka, a ja muszę uzupełniać listy: kto był grzeczny, kto nie i takie tam.  
  
Spojrzała niechętnie na dopiero co zaczętą listę.  
  
 **Elfik:** Święty uznał, że będzie to dla ciebie idealna kara. I tak powinnaś się cieszyć, że nie kazał ci robić czegoś gorszego. Mogłaś razem z nim rozdawać prezenty.  
  
Powiedział chłopczyk, stając koło niej i obserwując ją uważnie.  
 **  
Lampira:** Taaa… jasne….  
  
Nastolatka wywróciła oczami i sięgnęła po ofiarowany napój, omal nie tracąc równowagi, jednak zdołała utrzymać ją i nie spaść z fotela.  
  
 **Lampira:** O wiele bardziej wolałabym rozdawać razem z nim prezenty. Wyobraź sobie. Jazda saniami po rozgwieżdżonym niebie, uszczęśliwianie dzieci, zobaczenie tych wszystkich krain...  
  
W głosie dziewczyny rozbrzmiała tęsknota.  
  
 **Elfik:** Nie zgodzę się z tym.  
  
Chłopczyk pokręcił głową.  
  
 **Lampira:** Czemu nie?  
  
Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.  
  
 **Elfik:** Tylko pomyśl. Robota Świętego Mikołaja wcale nie jest taka dobra. Marzniesz na mrozie, przeciskasz się przez kominki, a jeśli ktoś go nie ma, to przez kaloryfer. Masz pojęcie jak to jest niezdrowe? Pomyśl jeszcze o swoim zdrowiu. Niektóre kraje mają tradycję zostawiania ciastek i mleka dla Świętego.  
  
Lampira popatrzyła na swój wystający brzuszek i przygryzła wargę.  
  
 **Lampira:** Tak, masz rację. Te ciasteczka mogłabym sobie darować.  
  
 **Elfik:** I to jeszcze nie wszystko. Czasami się zdarza, że siły powietrzne uznają sanie Świętego za jakiś dziwny latający przedmiot i gdy nie odpowiada, chcą go zestrzelić.  
  
 **Lampira:** Chyba żartujesz?  
  
Zaskoczona obróciła się w jego stronę.  
  
 **Elfik:** Nie. Raz nawet od kolegi słyszałem, że Stany Zjednoczone uznały pojazd Świętego za UFO.   
  
**Lampira:** Nieźle. No dobrze… Mogę się zgodzić, że latanie saniami i rozdawanie prezentów nie jest tak świetne, jak się na początku wydaje. Jednak jeszcze jedna sprawa nie daje mi spokoju…  
  
Postukała palcem w dolną wargę.  
  
 **Elfik:** Jeszcze jedna…  
  
Westchnął. Został za karę przydzielony do tej nieposłusznej dziewczyny, ale to nie znaczy, że nie męczyły go jej pytania i jęczenie.  
  
 **Lampira:** Dlaczego prezenty dostają tylko te dzieci, które piszą listy do Świętego Mikołaja?   
  
Obróciła się na fotelu tak, że teraz na nim klęczała i patrzyła z góry na swego strażnika.  
  
 **Elfik:** Małe dzieci zawsze pamiętają o liście do Świętego. Nawet jeśli nie został wysłany, my go dostajemy, dzięki naszym pomocnikom, którzy przez cały rok obserwują dzieci i stwierdzają, czy są dobre, czy złe... A te, które mają wątpliwości i nie wiedzą, co napisać albo już ich to nie obchodzi, stracili swoją niewinność. Stają się dorosłymi. W takim wypadku, nie dostają już prezentów.  
  
 **Lampira:** Ale i tak uważam, że jest to niesprawiedliwe.  
  
 **Elfik:** Różne są sprawiedliwości.  
  
Skrzat wzruszył ramionami.  
  
 **Elfik:** Ty również straciłaś swoją niewinność.  
  
 **Lampira:** Niby tak…  
  
Zaczęła się bawić kosmykiem włosów.  
  
 **Lampira:** Ale nawet po tym, jak nie wysłałam listu, jeszcze raz dostałam prezent.  
  
 **Elfik:** Można to uznać za wyjątkowy przypadek.  
  
 **Lampira:** Dlaczego by nie sprawić, aby i w tym roku był jakiś wyjątkowy przypadek dla jakiegoś dzieciaka?  
  
Dziewczyna zeskoczyła z fotela i szybkim krokiem powędrowała w stronę wyjścia.  
  
 **Elfik:** Nie możesz tego zrobić!  
  
Krzyknął, biegnąc za nią.  
  
 **Lampira:** Nie przesadzaj.  
  
Przechodziła kolejnymi pustymi korytarzami, wciąż zerkając na tabliczki, umieszczone na drzwiach. Minęła już kilka gabinetów i archiwum.  
  
 **Lampira:** Czemu jest tu tak pusto?  
  
 **Elfik:** Przecież jest Wigilia, wszyscy pomagają, by prezenty zostały dostarczone na czas. Nawet licząc różnicę czasu i dni, w których różne kraje dostają prezenty, jest wiele problemów z terminami.   
  
**Lampira:** A właśnie, jest już ten dzień, a Mikołaj wyjechał chyba z trzy godziny temu. Zdąży?  
  
 **Elfik:** Tutaj czas płynie inaczej. Gdyby tak nie było, nie zdążylibyśmy zrobić wszystkich prezentów. Ale i tak w okresie świątecznym żaden elf nie próżnuje.  
  
Tłumaczył, idąc za nią. Sięgając głową do pasa dziewczyny nie miał szans zatrzymać jej siłą. Musiał iść za nią.  
  
 **Lampira:** A co z Tobą? Dlaczego siedzisz razem ze mną?  
  
Zerknęła na niego przez ramię. Chłopak mruknął coś niewyraźnie pod nosem.  
  
 **Lampira:** Nie słyszałam.  
  
 **Elfik:** Za karę.   
  
**Lampira:** Eeee…? To nawet wy czasami zachowujecie się nieporządnie? Coś ty zrobił?  
  
 **Elfik:** To było niegrzeczne!  
  
Oburzył się.  
  
 **Elfik:** Nie zrobiłem nic złego.  
  
 **Lampira:** To co zrobiłeś?  
  
 **Elfik:** Jeździłem na łyżwach na pobliskim jeziorku i zapomniałem o swojej pracy. Musiał ją zrobić ktoś inny.  
  
 **Lampira:** I tylko za taką głupotę cię ukarali? Macie naprawdę okropny system.  
  
Elfik nic na to nie mógł rzec.  
  
 **Lampira:** Znalazłam!  
  
Nie przejmując się niczym, weszła do pomieszczenia, na drzwiach których umieszczona była tabliczka ze złotymi literami, układającymi się w napis: „Nieważne listy”.  
  
 **Elfik:** Co planujesz zrobić?!  
  
Chłopczyk wskoczył tuż za nią.   
  
**Lampira:** To, co mówiłam. Chcę sprawić, by ktoś po raz ostatni miał świąteczną niespodziankę w stylu yaoi.   
  
Dziewczyna, nie patrząc na swego strażnika, wygrzebała z jednej z wielu stojących szafek teczki i zaczęła przeglądać ich zawartość.  
  
 **Lampira:** Nie moglibyście sobie załatwić komputerowej bazy danych? Przecież to XXI wiek. Dajecie dzieciakom komputery, a nawet laptopy. Moglibyście taki jeden zbudować dla siebie.  
  
Elfik: Większa część kadry jest staroświecka.  
  
 **Lampira:** Tego, to ja sama się domyśliłam.  
  
Prychnęła, przeglądając uważniej jedną z teczek.  
  
 **Lampira:** Myślę, że ta dziewczyna się nada. Anita Wronkowska. Lat dziewiętnaście, mieszkająca w Skierniewicach.   
  
Czytała na głos.  
  
 **Lampira:** To nawet niedaleko ode mnie.   
  
Wróciła do czytania.  
  
 **Lampira:** Interesuje się Japonią, dramami, anime i mangą. Ciekawe, ciekawe… A jakie są jej marzenia? Wyjechać do Japonii i zwiedzić najpopularniejsze dzielnice fanów M&A oraz dostanie drugiego kota, bo martwi się, że jej starszy kot jest samotny, gdy jest w szkole, a mama w pracy.   
  
Na ustach nastolatki pojawił się uśmiech.  
  
 **Lampira:** I jak tu nie spełnić życzeń tak miłej dziewczyny.  
  
 **Elfik:** Nie możesz. Nawet nie wiesz, czy jest dobra czy nie.  
  
 **Lampira:** Popatrz!  
  
Pochyliła się nad nim, wskazując palcem na listę dobrych uczynków.  
  
 **Lampira:** Jak dostałam swoje karne zadanie, to wytłumaczono mi, że każdego roku lista dobrych i złych uczynków jest kasowana i od nowa pisana, niezależnie, czy złe uczynki zostały naprawione, czy nie. Musisz przyznać, że jej lista dobrych uczynków jest imponująca, a nie dostaje prezentów tylko dlatego, że jest na to za stara. Nie chciałbyś jej podarować trochę szczęścia w te święta?  
  
Uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco.  
  
 **Elfik:** Nie jestem tego taki pewien.  
  
 **Lampira:** Nie bądź taki. Przecież lubisz pomagać w rozdawaniu prezentów. Nie możesz sobie tego odmówić. Każdemu może się zdarzyć, że czegoś nie zrobił, bo zajęło go to, co kocha. Za małą pomoc nie skarzą cię na nic gorszego, a i tak mam zamiar powiedzieć, że zmusiłam cię do pomocy. To co?  
  
 **Elfik:** Ja…   
  
Umilkł, a na jego policzkach pojawiły się delikatne rumieńce.  
  
 **Elfik:** Pomogę.  
  
 **Lampira:** Świetnie! A teraz zaprowadź mnie do sali, w której będę mogła zaczerpnąć odrobinę magii.  
  
 **Elfik:** Dobrze. To niedaleko. Zaprowadzę cię.  
  
Jak powiedział, tak zrobił. Wyszedł razem z nią z pokoju i prowadził korytarzami. Podczas tej wędrówki, dziewczyna uważnie mu się przyglądała. Obserwowała jego krótkie, układające się w lekkie fale, zielone włosy. Spiczaste uszy, drobną sylwetkę. Gdyby nie ten dziwny strój, który muszą nosić wszystkie elfy, wyglądałby całkiem nieźle.  
  
 **Lampira:** Mogłabym cię wykorzystać do jakiegoś opowiadania.  
  
Słysząc to, Elfik aż się potknął.   
  
**Elfik:** Proszę nawet tak nie żartować.  
  
 **Lampira:** Czemu?  
  
Wzruszyła ramionami, zdziwiona reakcją chłopaka.  
  
 **Lampira:** Przecież jestem znana z opowiadań yaoi. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdybym w jednym z nich umieściła słodkiego chłopca. Chociaż niezbyt lubię shota. Wolę jednak trochę starszych chłopców.  
  
Skrzywiła się z niesmakiem.  
  
 **Elfik:** Wypraszam sobie!  
  
Również się skrzywił.  
  
 **Elfik:** Nie jestem dzieckiem. Mam więcej lat niż możesz sobie wyobrazić. Kontrolowałem dobre uczynki twojej prababci. To ty jesteś według mnie dzieckiem.  
  
Oburzył się, a nastolatka zrobiła zdziwioną minę.  
  
 **Lampira:** Eeee… Przepraszam…  
  
Wyjąkała w końcu słabo.  
  
 **Elfik:** Nie ma sprawy.  
  
Otworzył drzwi, które wyglądały jak jedne z wielu, ale gdy tylko dziewczyna przekroczyła próg, poczuła przepływ mocy.  
  
 **Lampira:** Łał!  
  
Powiedziała z uznaniem.  
  
 **Elfik:** Tutaj możesz spełnić życzenia dzieci, nie ruszając się z miejsca.  
  
Wskazał dłonią na półki stojące pod ścianami, wypełnione słoiczkami, w których znajdował się srebrzysty proszek, mieniący się wszystkimi kolorami. Pośrodku pokoju stał zaś mały stoliczek z dużą kryształowa kulą. Obok był umieszczony wygodny i ogromny fotel z poduszkami i różnej wielkości maskotkami. Miało się wrażenie, że ten, kto usiądzie na nim, utopi się w  pluszu.   
  
**Lampira:** Niesamowite!  
  
Krzyknęła, podbiegając do jednej z półek i zdejmując z niej mały flakonik. Otworzyła go i przyjrzała się umieszczonemu w nim pyłkowi.  
  
 **Elfik:** Wystarczy, że usiądziesz na fotelu i pomyślisz imię i nazwisko danej osoby. Gdy zaś zobaczysz jej obraz w kuli, musisz pomyśleć, jaki prezent chcesz jej dać i wysypać na kulę ten pyłek. Im większe i bardziej niezwykłe życzenie, tym więcej trzeba wsypać. Możesz także dalej obserwować tę osobę i zobaczyć, czy spodoba się jej prezent.  
  
 **Lampira:** Jeśli macie taki sprzęt, to dlaczego musicie produkować te wszystkie zabawki i wozić je, martwiąc się przy tym, czy zdążycie na czas? Nie lepiej tego użyć?  
  
Zapytała ciekawa, okrążając stolik wraz z fotelem. Musiała jeszcze wszystko przemyśleć. Miała zamiar nie tylko uszczęśliwić tę dziewczynę, ale także dwie małe istotki na tym świecie.  
  
 **Elfik:** Tradycja. Mówiłem ci przecież, że traktujemy ją bardzo poważnie. A ta metoda powstała jakieś dwieście lat temu.  
  
 **Lampira:** Dla mnie to szmat czasu.  
  
W końcu zdecydowała się usiąść na fotelu i tak, jak spodziewała, zatopiła się w tych wszystkich poduszkach i pluszakach. Wreszcie jednak usadowiła się wygodnie, a na jej kolanach wylądował wielki polarny miś w białym szlafroku.  
  
 **Lampira:** Ale to dla mnie dobrze. Będę mogła to teraz wykorzystać.   
  
Przechyliła się na fotelu, ale po chwili znów się wyprostowała.  
  
 **Lampira:** A tak przy okazji. Mogłabym się dowiedzieć, jak masz na imię?  
  
Uśmiechnęła się niewinnie.  
  
 **Elfik:** Menafus Kordelius Mozart Redekowicz.  
  
 **Lampira:** Kurczę. Twoi rodzice musieli cię naprawdę nie lubić.  
  
 **Elfik:** Wypraszam sobie. To bardzo popularne imiona.  
  
 **Lampira:** Ciekawe kiedy.  
  
Mruknęła do siebie.  
  
 **Lampira:** Dobra, będę cię nazywać Kordi. Kordi…  
  
Powiedziała powoli, tak, jakby smakowała to imię.  
  
 **Lampira:** Tak, to nieźle brzmi. Od dzisiaj będziesz Kordi. A teraz zacznijmy akcję Czarna Śnieżynka.  
  
 **Elfik:** Czemu „czarna”?  
  
 **Lampira:** Bo biała to takie… No nie wiem… Głupie, a czarna pasuje, zwłaszcza, że jestem ubrana na biało-czarno. A nie mogę się nazwać Mikołajem, bo nim nie jestem, dlatego też prezent będzie od Czarnej Śnieżynki.  
  
 **Elfik:** Przynajmniej nie żółta.  
  
Chłopak mruknął cicho, ale i tak nastolatka go usłyszała.  
  
 **Lampira:** Coś mówiłeś?  
  
Spojrzała na niego niezbyt przychylnie.  
  
 **Elfik:** Nie. Skądże…  
  
 **Lampira:** Dobrze. Zaczynamy!  
  
Zatarła dłonie z radością i pochylając się nad kulą, skupiła się. Po chwili, w kuli można było zobaczyć padający śnieg i przedzierającą się przez zaspę małą postać. W tym momencie, Lampira uśmiechnęła się i wysypała na kulę pół zawartości flakonika. Szkło w zetknięciu z proszkiem zaświeciło mocno, by po chwili przygasnąć.  
  
 **Lampira:** Miłych Świąt.  
  
Wyszeptała jeszcze do kuli, siadając wygodnie na fotelu i obserwując dalszy tok zdarzeń.


	2. Chapter 2

W tym samym czasie, na drugiej półkuli Ziemi, pewna dziewiętnastolatka przedzierała się przez zaspy śnieżne. Była Wigilia, a ona musiała jeszcze coś załatwić w pracy. Od jakiegoś roku studiowała zaocznie rachunkowość i pracowała jako pomocnik w firmie, gdzie zdobywała doświadczenie w tym zawodzie. Jednak przez to, że była to jej pierwsza praca i była najmłodsza, dawali jej najgorsze zadania. Dlatego też, musiała w takim dniu pojawić się w biurze, odebrać jakieś papiery, a później zawieźć je do klienta.   
  
Wyruszyła o dziewiątej rano i zamiast pomagać w świątecznych przygotowaniach, musiała stać na przystankach autobusowych. Tak to jest, gdy nie ma się samochodu i wyrusza się w drogę w święto, gdy tylko co trzeci autobus kursuje i to wtedy, gdy dobrze idzie. Jakby było tego jeszcze mało, od dwóch dni sypał gęsty śnieg. Drogi były zaśnieżone, śnieg na chodnikach sięgał kolan i jak na złość, nikt tego nie odśnieżał. Przez to, była całkowicie przemarznięta i nie czuła nawet najmniejszego kawałka swego ciała. Jedynym pocieszeniem było to, że to na dzisiaj koniec. Zostało jej jeszcze tylko kilkadziesiąt metrów i będzie w domu.  
  
Kiedy ujrzała na horyzoncie swój ukochany domek, przestała być ostrożna i poślizgnąwszy się, upadła do przodu. Śnieg zamortyzował upadek, ale czuła się zawstydzona. W dodatku, śnieg przyczepił się do jej policzków i nosa. Z wściekłością zaczęła go wycierać z twarzy, ale rękawiczki miała tak przemoknięte, a palce zziębnięte, że nie mogła zrobić tego prawidłowo. W końcu, zdenerwowana, ściągnęła je z dłoni i dopiero wtedy było widać jakieś efekty.  
  
Po chwilowym zmaganiu, udało się jej usunąć śnieg. Teraz dopiero zorientowała się, że tak się wkurzyła na ten wypadek i śnieg na twarzy, że nie zwróciła uwagi na to, iż przez cały czas siedzi w zaspie. Teraz miała już całkiem przemoczone spodnie.  
  
— Nienawidzę zimy! — warknęła.   
  
Tak naprawdę kochała zimę. Urodziła się w zimę i od małego uwielbiała spędzać czas na śniegu. Jednak czym innym było bieganie po śniegu, lepienie bałwana, obrzucanie się z koleżankami śnieżkami, a czym innym stanie na przystanku i czekanie na autobusy lub chodzenie po śliskim lub nie odśnieżonym chodniku.  
  
Dziewczyna próbowała wstać, ale znów wylądowała na ziemi. Nie wiedziała już, co ma robić. Było jej zimno i chciało się jej płakać, ale wiedziała, że nie może tego zrobić. Była na to za duża i była zbyt dumna, by pozwolić sobie na łzy w takiej sytuacji.   
  
Wzięła głęboki oddech i przymknęła na kilka sekund oczy. Próbowała się wyciszyć. Dopiero wtedy, gdy się uspokoiła, otworzyła oczy. Kiedy to zrobiła, coś przykuło jej wzrok.  
  
Jakiś metr od niej leżało coś, co wydawało się lekko poruszać. Nie wiedziała, co nią kierowało, ale gdy udało się jej wstać na nogi, podeszła do tego czegoś. Przy bliższym przyjrzeniu okazało się, że to mały, śnieżnobiały kociak. Wyglądało to tak, jakby spał, ale właśnie to najbardziej przeraziło dziewiętnastolatkę.   
  
— O Boże! Nic ci nie jest?! — krzyknęła, dotykając dłonią zmarzniętego ciałka.   
  
Wiedziała, że kociak nie może jej odpowiedzieć, ale zareagowała instynktownie. Tak jak na zajęciach pierwszej pomocy, gdy trzeba było zobaczyć, czy ofiara jest przytomna czy nie. Najczęściej, kursanci zadawali pytanie: „Żyjesz?”. Absurdalne pytanie, ale mimo ostrzeżeń prowadzącego, wszyscy pytali o to samo. A egzamin był mniej stresujący, niż prawdziwy wypadek.  
  
Małe ciałko pod jej dotykiem drgnęło delikatnie, a powieki kociaka zadrżały.  
  
— Żyjesz — westchnęła z ulgą, rozpinając kurtkę i wkładając kociaka między swoje ciało, a ubranie. Sama zadrżała, gdy poczuła chłód bijący zarówno z ciała zwierzątka, jak i z powietrza. Lecz teraz tym się nie przejmowała. Kociak był najważniejszy.  
  
— Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę. Znajdziesz się zaraz w cieple.  
  
Szeptała gorączkowo w stronę zwierzątka, biegnąc do domu. Tylko szczęście i pewna interwencja sprawiła, że nie poślizgnęła się na drodze. W ciągu kilku minut znalazła się na miejscu. Od progu zaczęła krzyczeć:  
  
— Mamo! Mamo!  
  
— Co tak wrzeszczysz? — Około pięćdziesięcioletnia kobieta, ubrana w ciemnofioletową sukienkę, schodziła ze schodów, patrząc surowo na córkę. — Miałaś być w domu kilka godzin temu. Jest już osiemnasta. Naprawdę, ta praca jest nieodpowiednia. Żeby wysyłać kogoś po papiery w taką pogodę i w dodatku w święta? — Niezadowolona pokręciła głową.  
  
— To nieważne! — Anita zaczęła pośpiesznie ściągać z siebie ciuchy, uważając przy tym, by nie uszkodzić kotka, który zaczął się lekko kręcić pod jej kurtką.  
  
— Jak to, nieważne! — oburzyła się kobieta. — Wieczerza wigilijna jest gotowa od ponad dwóch godzin, a ty się nie pojawiałaś. Kuro również wariował. Ten kot mnie dobija.  
  
Jakby na zawołanie, ze schodów zbiegł duży kot z połyskliwą czarną sierścią i niesamowicie zielonymi oczami. Wyglądał niczym kot prawdziwej czarownicy. Rzadko można spotkać zwierzę z sierścią o kolorze tak czystej czerni.  
  
Zwierzak biegł szybko w stronę właścicieli, ale tuż przed jej nogami niespodziewanie się zatrzymał. Jego uszy położyły się płasko, ogon się nastroszył, oczy zmrużyły się w dwie małe szparki. Prychał i syczał.  
  
— A jemu co? — Kobieta spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. — Przecież cię uwielbia.  
  
— Jest chyba zazdrosny — powiedziała cicho dziewczyna.  
  
— Zazdrosny? — Jej matka natychmiast stała się czujna. — Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że przyprowadziłaś do domu jakieś zwierzę?   
  
— Nie miałam wyboru — jęknęła.  
  
— Przecież ci mówiłam, że nie mamy pieniędzy, by utrzymać jeszcze jedno zwierzę — próbowała jej to rozsądnie wytłumaczyć już wiele razy, ale Anita się nie podawała, chociaż nigdy nie posunęła się do tego, by przyprowadzić jakieś zwierzątko. Przynajmniej aż do dzisiaj.  
  
— Nie, nie mogłam inaczej postąpić.  
  
W końcu uwolniła się z kurtki i oczom starszej kobiety oraz Kuro pokazał się kociak, który rozpaczliwie starał się schować w gruby sweter dziewiętnastolatki. Czepiał się go pazurkami i trzymał blisko niego swój pyszczek. Teraz dopiero ujawniło się, że kociak jest nie tylko przemarznięty, ale i ranny. Jego białą sierść znaczyły małe plamki krwi.  
  
— Co mu się stało?   
  
Serce kobiety stopniało na ten widok. Mogła niby mówić, że nie lubi zwierząt i że nie stać ich na utrzymanie jeszcze jednego zwierzaka, ale zawsze dawała córce jedzenie dla kotów czy innych bezdomnych zwierząt żyjących w okolicy. Nie była przecież okrutna czy obojętna. Była tylko realistką.  
  
— Nie wiem. Znalazłam go w śniegu. Rozumiesz chyba, że nie mogłam go tak zostawić.  
  
— Ale i tak nie możemy go zatrzymać — próbowała jeszcze jakoś protestować, ale nie brzmiało to już tak stanowczo.  
  
— Proszę, mamo. — Dziewiętnastolatka zrobiła tę samą minę, co w wieku pięciu lat, gdy czegoś bardzo pragnęła. — Będziemy mu kupować to samo jedzenie, co dla Kuro. Nie będziemy musiały wtedy szukać jakiegoś specjalnego pokarmu czy coś. A teraz, kiedy pracuję, mamy więcej pieniędzy. Kuro również potrzebuje jakiegoś towarzysza. Nas ciągle nie ma w domu. Sama też mówiłaś, że gdy mnie nie ma, to on wariuje i szaleje po całym domu. Proszę. Jeszcze jeden kot nie sprawi różnicy — starała się ją przekonać do zajęcia się kotkiem.  
  
— Wciąż nie jestem pewna. Nie wygląda dobrze. — Przyjrzała się bliżej zwierzakowi. — Jest chudy i ranny. W dodatku jest taki mały. Kotka musiała się naprawdę późno okocić. Zapewne była jakąś domową pupilką, która sparzyła się z jakimś kocurem, a jej właściciele nie chcieli trzymać kociaków. — Kobieta spojrzała realistycznie na całą sprawę. — Ech… I tak jest za późno, by go oddać do schroniska. Możemy to zrobić dopiero po świętach. A wyrzucić go na mróz też nie możemy. Chyba nie mamy wyboru. Nie jestem taka okrutna. — Wyprostowała się.  
  
— Dziękuję! — krzyknęła dziewczyna, przytulając się do matki.  
  
— Spokojnie! — Kobieta oddała uścisk, ale po chwili odsunęła Anitę. — Nie ciesz się tak szybko. Nie wiemy, czy z tego wyjdzie, a jeśli nawet, to nie powiedziałam, że go zatrzymamy. Nie chcę mieć tu walki między kocurami. — Zerknęła przy tych słowach na Kuro, który wciąż prychał w stronę kociaka.  
  
— Mamuś, nie przejmuj się tym! Na pewno wydobrzeje, a Kuro go polubi! — Wierzyła w to. Kobieta mogła tylko westchnąć na taki entuzjazm córki. Miała niby dziewiętnaście lat, a czasami zachowywała się tak, jakby miała siedem.  
  
— Zdejmuj te mokre ciuchy, a ja w tym czasie zajmę się przygotowaniem opatrunków. Trzeba się nim dobrze zająć. Później zjemy kolację i pójdziemy spać. Obie byłyśmy dziś w pracy i jesteśmy zmęczone. — Zaczęła iść w stronę kuchni, ale tuż przy progu zatrzymał ją głos córki.  
  
— Mamo?  
  
— Tak? — zapytała, odwracając głowę.  
  
— Kocham cię.  
  
— Ja ciebie też. — Uśmiechnęła się i weszła do kuchni.  
  
— Jesteś najlepsza, mamo — dodała jeszcze, ale kobieta tego już nie usłyszała. — Dobra, trzeba pozbyć się tych wszystkich mokrych ciuchów. — Zrzuciła z nóg buty, które upadły na podłogę z mokrym plaśnięciem. — Kuro, nie rób takiej niezadowolonej miny. Przecież się ciebie nie pozbywam — powiedziała do kocura, który wciąż obserwował z rozdrażnieniem niespodziewanego gościa. — Zachowuj się bardziej dojrzale, na tyle na ile jest to możliwe dla kota.  
  
Prychnęła w jego stronę tak, jak on to robił i przeszła spokojnie z kociakiem na rękach do pokoju, w którym przebrała się w suche ciuchy. Założyła na siebie powyciągany czarny sweter i dresowe spodnie. Dopiero po zmianie ubrania pomyślała o tym, że powinna ubrać się bardziej odświętnie.  
  
— Gotowa? — W tym momencie weszła jej mama.  
  
— Tylko muszę się przebrać! — krzyknęła, zawstydzona tym, że przez kociaka zapomniała się ubrać w sukienkę, która przyszykowana leżała na jej łóżku.  
  
— Jesteś odpowiednio ubrana. Nie musisz się przebierać.  
  
— Ale… - odwróciła się i zobaczyła, że jej rodzicielka również się przebrała. Kobieta miała na sobie długą koszulkę sięgającą kolan i grube skarpety.  
  
— Możemy zjeść w tym roku mniej oficjalną kolację, ale za chwilę… — wyjaśniła jej w ten sposób swój strój. — Weź kociaka i chodź z nim do salonu. Będzie lepiej umieścić go przy kominku. Tam się ogrzeje.  
  
— Już. — Z powrotem wzięła kociaka na ręce z poduszki, na którą wcześniej go położyła, i pobiegła do salonu, by wszystko przyszykować. Ale nie musiała tego robić.  
  
Kiedy przybyła do salonu, jej matka już tam była. Czasami Anita nie mogła się nadziwić, jak szybko jej rodzicielka potrafi załatwić kilka spraw w ciągu kilku minut.  
  
Przy rozpalonym kominku leżały miękkie poduszki, a obok nich była ustawiona miska z letnią wodą i masa bandaży. Kobieta klęczała przy tym wszystkim i marszcząc nos, próbowała przypomnieć sobie, czy na pewno wszystko wzięła.  
  
— Już jestem, mamo! — zawołała, odrobinę zziajana.  
  
— Hmmm… — Przytaknęła niezbyt przytomnie, ale szybko otrząsnęła się z tego stanu. — Połóż go na poduszkach. Zaraz zobaczymy, co mu jest.  
  
Dziewczyna położyła na miękkich poduszkach kociaka, który miauknął cicho i na chwilę otworzył oczy. Miał niesamowicie błękitne tęczówki, wręcz przechodzące w kolor srebrny. Takie oczy i futro sprawiało, że był niesamowity.  
  
— Co teraz? — Dziewiętnastolatka klęczała tuż obok zwierzątka, a drugi kot wskoczył na gzyms kominka i obserwował całą sytuację z góry.  
  
— Tylko mi tu teraz nie panikuj, jak już go przyniosłaś do domu. — Kobieta spojrzała na nią surowo. — Najpierw trzeba zobaczyć, czy nie ma niczego złamanego. — Zaczęła przesuwać dłońmi po zmarzniętym ciałku kociaka, który cicho miauczał, ale nie z powodu bólu, a z samego dotyku. Najwyraźniej nie był do niego przyzwyczajony. — Nie ma niczego złamanego ani zwichniętego — mruknęła do siebie. W tym momencie, nastolatka była zadowolona, że jej mama jest pielęgniarką. Nie miała, co prawda, do czynienia ze zwierzętami, ale w takich prostych sprawach potrafiła sobie poradzić.  
  
— Skąd w takim razie ta krew?  
  
— Spójrz. — Matka Anity odgarnęła delikatnie futro i pokazała córce małe rany na skórze. Niektóre jeszcze krwawiły, inne już nie. — Wydają się świeże.  
  
— Ale skąd się one wzięły?  
  
Nastolatka chciała pogłaskać uspokajająco kociaka po nosie, ale ten zadrżał. Gdy byli na zewnątrz, przytulał się do niej, ale teraz, gdy znalazł się w cieple, starał się unikać jakiekolwiek kontaktu. Gdyby nie był tak słaby, to zacząłby uciekać.  
  
— Nie wiem. Mógł się poranić o jakieś gałązki albo mogło go zaatakować inne zwierzę. Możemy się jedynie domyślać. Na szczęście, nie są one głębokie. Wystarczy je przetrzeć wodą utlenioną. Największe możemy obwiązać bandażem, by nie dostało się zakażenie. Bardziej powinnyśmy martwić się tym, czy jego organizm nie oziębił się zbyt bardzo i czy zacznie jeść. Jest wychudzony.  
  
— Właśnie! — Dziewczyna z krzykiem poderwała się na nogi. — Zaraz przygotuję mu coś do jedzenia. — Nie czekając na odpowiedź, pobiegła do kuchni.  
  
— Wolna z niej dusza. — Uśmiechnęła się kobieta. — No cóż, kotku. Trzeba się tobą zająć. Wygląda na to, że zostaniesz tutaj z nami na dłużej.  
  
Kiedy Anita wróciła do salonu, kotek był już wytarty tęcznikiem, jego rany zostały odkażone, a na tylnej łapce, na której znajdowała się największa rana, był bandaż. W misce pływały zakrwawione waciki. Kociak oddychał płytko i szybko, nie wyglądał zbyt dobrze. Nastolatce na ten widok aż serce się ścisnęło. Nie rozumiała, jak ludzie mogą być tak okrutni.  
— Przyniosłam mleko i mokrą karmę Kuro — powiedziała, podchodząc.  
  
— Przydałaby się raczej karma dla kociąt, ale lepsze to, niż nic. Połóż to obok niego. Kiedy się obudzi, to może zje.  
  
— Na pewno zje — odparła stanowczo. Kobieta nie miała sumienia mówić jej, że jest to mało możliwe.  
  
— Chodź. Zjedzmy naszą spóźnioną wieczerzę wigilijną. — Objęła córkę, prowadząc ją w stronę kuchni, gdzie znajdowało się jedzenie. Rzadko jadły w salonie.  
  
— Ale…? — Odwróciła się w stronę kociaka.  
  
— Nie męcz go, i tak jest wykończony. — Popchnęła ją, aby szła dalej.  
  
— Ale jeszcze nie nadałam mu imienia — jęknęła.  
  
— Niech będzie — westchnęła, zatrzymując się. — Znając ciebie to i tak już wymyśliłaś mu jakieś imię.  
  
— Tak — przytaknęła z uśmiechem. — Yuki. Tak będzie się nazywać. — Uśmiechnęła się.   
  
— A po polsku, co to oznacza?   
  
— Śnieg. Znalazłam go w śniegu, więc będzie Yuki. Śnieg.  
  
— Ty naprawdę kochasz Japonię. — Pogłaskała ją po głowie.  
  
— Tak, i na pewno kiedyś tam pojadę.  
  
— Tak, tak. Idziemy. Rano zobaczysz, co u niego. — Widząc błysk w oczach córki, ostrzegła ją od razu. — Ani mi się waż wstawać o czwartej rano. Nie jesteś dzieckiem, które czeka pod choinką, wyczekując Mikołaja.  
  
— A ty jesteś zbyt poważna.  
  
— To jest przywilej starszych. I nie ociągaj się już. Chcę zjeść, jeśli nie gorący posiłek, to chociaż letni.  
  
— Już idę. — Jeszcze tylko raz obróciła się w progu. — Kuro, pilnuj nowego kolegi. Masz mu nic nie zrobić. — Kocurowi zadrgał ogon. Nie było żadnej innej oznaki, że usłyszał, co mówiła właścicielka. Jego wzrok wciąż był wbity w śpiącego kociaka. — Może lepiej, jak go weźmiemy? — zastanawiała się na głos.  
  
— Nie. Lepiej, żeby przyzwyczaił się do niego od początku, a nie później. Jeśli Yuki ma tu zostać...  
  
— Czyli się zgadzasz, by został? — Nastolatka zaczęła podskakiwać przy matce, niczym uradowana pięciolatka.  
  
— Jeszcze się nie zgodziłam…  
  
— Ale… — Dalsza część wypowiedzi odpłynęła w dal, gdy ta dwójka oddaliła się w stronę kuchni.


	3. Chapter 3

Mijały godziny. Jedynym źródłem światła w salonie były płonące polana, które rzucały niesamowity blask na śpiące ciało kociaka. Z oddali dobywały się rozmowy matki z córką, ale one wkrótce również umilkły. Po posprzątaniu ze stołu i obdarowaniu się prezentami, pomaszerowały do łazienek, a później do swoich sypialni. Obie były zmęczone, a ich ciała domagały się snu. Za oknem padał śnieg i w domu, mimo palącego się kominka i ogrzewania, panował chód, co jeszcze bardziej skłaniało do ułożenia się pod ciepłą pierzyną.   
  
Tuż przed godziną dziesiątą, do salonu zajrzała Anita, ale widząc śpiącego kociaka i blask zielonych ślepi drugiego kota, uznała, że wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku i pobiegła po schodach do swego pokoju.  
  
Minęła kolejna godzina. W domu panowała cisza. Wszystko ucichło. Od czasu do czasu było tylko słychać, jak zaspy śniegu zsuwają się z dachu, ale nikogo to nie obudziło. To była kolejna zimowa noc.  
  
Kolejne sześćdziesiąt minut. Zegar w głębi domu wybił dwunastą. Kuro zeskoczył z kominka, ale to nie kocie łapy dotknęły ziemi. Nie, to były ludzkie stopy i dłonie. W salonie stanął wysoki mężczyzna. Był nagi, a jego oliwkowa skóra błyszczała w świetle płomieni. Długie, sięgające do łopatek czarne włosy, lekko kręciły się na końcach. Jednak nie był on zwyczajnym człowiekiem. Na głowie miał czarne uszy, a z tyłu ogon, który poruszał się w obie strony niczym wahadło. Zielone oczy spoglądały na leżącą na poduszkach postać.  
  
Przy kominku leżał drobny, skulony chłopak. Tak jak mężczyzna, był nagi, ale jego typ urody był całkiem odmienny.   
  
Miał długie, białe włosy, sięgające pośladków. Jego skóra była blada, wręcz chorobliwie. Usta miał tylko lekko zaróżowione. U ludzi można byłoby go nazwać albinosem, ale u rasy, którą reprezentował, było to całkiem normalne.   
  
To nie byli zwykli ludzie. To były koty, a raczej kotołaki. Niewiele osób wie, że tak naprawdę ich zwierzęta posiadają ludzką postać. Oczywiście nie wszystkie, zdarzały się takie przypadki, że psy były psami, a koty kotami, ale niektóre z nich posiadały wystarczającą energię, by się przemienić. A ci, co mieli jej w nadmiarze, mogli dzielić się nią bez uszczerbku na swojej postaci z innymi. Lecz istniały takie noce, gdy nawet zwierzę z najmniejszą energią mogło się przemienić. Zrównanie dnia z nocą, najdłuższa noc w roku, andrzejki... Wiele było takich nocy, a dzisiejsza była jedną z nich. W mieszkaniach w całym mieście, a nawet świecie, chodziły właśnie łaki, gdy właściciele smacznie spali w swoich łóżkach.   
  
Psy zmieniali się w psołaki. Mężczyzn z psimi ogonami i uszami. Ptaki zmieniały się w istoty z miękkim pierzem zamiast włosów. Nawet zwierzęta wodne przybierały formę ludzką i mogły oddychać naszym powietrzem. Jedyne, co przypominało o tym, jakie jest ich naturalne środowisko, były łuski umieszczone na niektórych miejscach na ciele i lekko wilgotna i chłodna skóra. Teraz zaś, w domu Wronkowskich nastąpiła taka przemiana.   
  
Czarny ogon mężczyzny drgnął, gdy mniejszy chłopak jęknął i jeszcze bardziej się skulił, przysuwając do płomieni. Drżał i obejmował się rozpaczliwie, chcąc zapewnić sobie odrobinę ciepła, co było utrudnione, gdy tak nagle stracił sierść.   
  
Nie mogąc już znieść tak żałosnego widoku, mężczyzna pacnął go ogonem w nos. Nastolatek pod wpływem uderzenia jęknął, ale wciąż się nie obudził. Co gorsze, zaczął zbliżać się do ognia. Brunet miał ochotę zacząć krzyczeć na tego dzieciaka, ale nie mógł. Nie mógł obudzić rodziny, chociaż i tak zapewne zobaczyliby tylko kota.   
  
W takie noce, ich ciała spowijała iluzja. Dla ludzi wciąż wydawali się tylko zwierzętami i tak będzie, dopóki się do nich nie odezwą lub ich nie dotkną. Dlatego też westchnąwszy, pacnął go mocniej po nosie, ale reakcja młodego kotołaka była całkiem inna, niż się spodziewał.  
  
Nastolatek chwycił mocno jego ogon i wtulił się w niego policzkiem, mrucząc przy tym niczym zadowolony kociak, jakim był. Teraz to Kuro miał dylemat. Jeszcze nigdy nie był w takim położeniu. Nie rozmawiał na co dzień z kociętami.   
  
— Hej. — Kucnął przy nim. — Wstawaj, mam ci coś do powiedzenia. — Szarpnął ogonem, ale nastolatek zbyt mocno go trzymał. — Wstawaj, bo inaczej będę nieprzyjemny — prychnął, ale jakby na przekór ostrym słowom, odgarnął delikatnie jego włosy za ucho i to właśnie w końcu obudziło chłopca.  
  
— Co? — wychrypiał. Było słychać, że już od dawna nie używał strun głosowych, a także nie przyzwyczaił się jeszcze do tego ciała. — Miau! — Jednak mimo ludzkich ust, miauknął jak kociątko, gdy zobaczył nad sobą nieznaną osobę.  
  
— Przymknij się.  
  
Syknął Kuro, przygważdżając go do ziemi i przykrywając usta ręką. W oczach młodzieńca można było zobaczyć przerażenie, gdy coraz bardziej orientował się w sytuacji. Umierał wręcz ze strachu. Był na dworze, w zimnie, porzucony w śniegu, myślał, że to jego koniec, a tu nagle znajduje się w jakimś dziwnym pomieszczeniu, zaatakowany przez dwunożną istotę i, co jest najgorsze, nie był w swoim ciele.   
  
Zaczął się szarpać, ale czym mocniej się rzucał, tym uścisk nieznajomego stawał się silniejszy, aż zaczął mu sprawiać ból. Jego ciało wciąż było obolałe, a rany szczypały. Było mu również zimno, dopóki się nie zorientował, że w tych miejscach, w których jego skóra spotykała się z ciałem mężczyzny, czuł ciepło. Wciąż był kociakiem i w dodatku głupiutkim, dlatego nie przejmując się już niczym, wtulił się w niego. Nie obchodziło go, co może pomyśleć o nim nieznajomy, najważniejsze było to, że czuł ciepło. Nie było mu zimno, a kiedy przestał się szarpać, to i uścisk nieznajomego stał się łagodniejszy.  
  
— Uspokoiłeś się? — zapytał Kuro, gdy ta bliskość zaczęła mu przeszkadzać. Czuł się dziwnie, gdy ten chłopak tak się w niego wtulał.  
  
— Mruuu — zabrzmiało niewyraźne mruczenie.  
  
— Zaraz cię puszczę. Masz nie krzyczeć.  
  
Zszedł z niego i gdy chciał się odsunąć, młodzieniec chwycił jego ogon i powalając z zaskoczenia Kuro, usiadł na jego udach. Kociak przylegał do niego całym ciałem. Zmienili tylko położenie. Mężczyzna nie leżał już na nastolatku, to Yuki siedział na nim.  
  
— Czy ty rozumiesz, w jakim jesteś położeniu? — Jedyną odpowiedzią było liźnięcie szorstkiego języka po policzku. — Przestań! — Brutalnie złapał go za ramiona i odsunął od siebie.  
  
— Zimno — jęknął i przechyliwszy głowę, musnął nosem dłoń mężczyzny. — Ty ciepły — powiedział jeszcze, patrząc na niego ufnie. Miało się wrażenie, że niczego się nie boi.  
  
— To twoja pierwsza przemiana?   
  
— Pierwsza? — Przechylił głowę. — Co pierwsza?  
  
— Tsk… — Jakby miał jeszcze za mało problemów. — Wiesz przynajmniej, kim jesteś?  
  
— Kotem? — Przynajmniej miał jakie takie pojęcie, kim jest.  
  
— Ech — westchnął. — Jeśli nikt ci tego nie wyjaśnił, to ja muszę to zrobić. — Puścił go i potargał włosy. Yuki patrzył na niego z podziwem. — Zazwyczaj kociaki mają swoją przemianę w Noc Świętojańską lub Andrzejki. — Przyjrzał się bliżej kociakowi. — Chociaż ty jesteś z późniejszego miotu.  
  
— Kim jesteś? — wtrącił się nastolatek, pochylając się do przodu i dotykając policzkiem i nosem włosów mężczyzny. — Pachniesz jak kot.  
  
— Bo jestem nim, tak jak ty. — Pozwalał mu na to, choć niechętnie. Nie lubił jak inne kocury go obwąchiwały, ale to jeszcze nie był kocur, był również mało uświadomiony.  
  
— Tak? — Przesunął nosem po szyi starszego kota. — Czemu wyglądasz jak dwunogi?  
  
— Dwunogi? — Zmarszczył nos. — Mówisz o ludziach?  
  
— Tak się nazywają? — Polizał go po kości policzkowej.  
  
— Nawet tego nie wiesz? Kim była twoja matka?  
  
— Matka? — Coraz bardziej się do niego łasił.  
  
— Ta, która cię karmiła, gdy jeszcze nie widziałeś. Powinieneś pamiętać jej zapach, dotyk języka.  
  
— Nie pamiętam. — Uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego smutnie. Ten wzrok poruszył w jakiś sposób Kuro. — Zawsze byłem sam, a później nadeszło zimno. — Ułożył głowę na ramieniu mężczyzny, przymykając oczy.  
  
— Nie możesz jeszcze spać. Muszę ci wszystko powiedzieć. — Wsunął dłoń w jego białe włosy. — Jesteś kotem, który ma dość potężną aurę. Co jakiś czas będziesz przybierać taką postać.   
  
— Będę dwunogiem? — zapytał sennie, poddając się jego dłoniom, które głaskały go delikatnie po głowie i co rusz zahaczały o uszy, które delikatne drżały.  
  
— Tylko w nocy, w pewne dni w ciągu roku.  
  
— Nie rozumiem. — Zmienił położenie, by Kuro mógł głaskać go po karku. Z jego ciała wydobywało się mruczenie. — Co to noc, co to rok?  
  
— Jesteś naprawdę młodym kociakiem. Wszystkiego cię w takim razie nauczę.  
  
— Zostanę z tobą? — To trochę otrzeźwiło kociaka.  
  
— Tak. — Uśmiechnął się delikatnie. — Anita, dziewczyna, która cię tutaj przyniosła, jest naszą właścicielką. Mieszka tu także jej matka. Jeszcze nie zgodziła się, żebyś tu został, ale tak naprawdę już zdecydowała, że tu zostaniesz. W takim razie tak, będę przez jakiś czas się tobą zajmował.  
  
— Cieszę się. — Kociak zaśmiał się szczerze, niewinnie, tak jak to potrafią tylko dzieci.   
  
— Nie jesteś głodny? — Przesunął dłonią po jego wystających łopatkach. Na bladych policzkach Yuki’ego pojawiły się rumieńce.  
  
— Tak.  
  
— Tak myślałem. — Kiwnął głową i pochyliwszy się, wziął w swoje dłonie miseczkę z mlekiem, która przytknął do ust kociaka. — Pij — nakazał mu.   
  
Kociak chciał wykonać to polecenie, ale wziął się za to od złej strony. Chciał wypić mleko jak kot, tylko zapomniał, że teraz ma inną postać. Spowodowało to, że zachlapał zarówno siebie, jak i Kuro. Yuki zamarł. Nauczył się, że jak zrobi coś źle, to dostaje kopniaki od dwunożnych. Nieznajomy pachniał jak kot, miał ogon i uszy, ale wyglądał jak dwunożny. Mógł się również zachowywać jak oni.  
  
— Jesteś niemożliwy. — Mężczyzna odsunął miskę od jego ust. — Nie mam czasu nauczyć cię, jak poprawnie pić w tej postaci. — Sam wypił mleko i chwytając za kark kociaka, przytknął swoje usta do jego warg. Jednocześnie, drugą ręką zatkał mu nos, przez co Yuki musiał oddychać przez usta. Jednak kiedy chciał to zrobić, do jego gardła spłynęło mleko. W tym samym momencie, Kuro zabrał dłonie. Kociak szybko przełknął ciepłą ciecz.  
  
— Dziękuję — wyszeptał, oblizując usta.  
  
— Podejrzewam, że będziesz mi sprawiał wiele problemów. — Zaczął oblizywać jego brodę, szyję i klatkę piersiową po której spłynęły białe krople. — Yuki.  
  
— Yuki?  
  
— Tak — odpowiedział, nie przerywając zlizywania mleka. — Od dzisiaj nazywasz się Yuki. To oznacza śnieg.   
  
— Śnieg — powtórzył, jęcząc. Wiedział, co to śnieg. Kiedy było mu zimno, często słyszał, jak dwunożni narzekają na zimny, biały puch. Mówili, że jest paskudny i niech jak najszybciej zniknie. — Jestem brzydki? — zapytał. Nie chciał być odrażający dla niego.  
  
— Nie. — Zaczął zostawiać na białej skórze nastolatka ślady zębów, jednak robił to tak delikatnie, że kociak czuł tylko przyjemność. — Jesteś piękny. Tak, jak śnieg.  
  
— Dwunożni mówili, że jest paskudny.  
  
— Ludzie często się denerwują. Anita i jej matka nie są wyjątkami, ale później żałują swoich słów. Tak wiele razy jak twierdzili, że śnieg jest okropny, to tyle samo razy podziwiali jego strukturę, ulotne piękno. To, jak iskrzy w śniegu i jak pięknie wygląda, gdy jest nienaruszony. Tak właśnie cię widzę. — Uniósł wzrok, spoglądając na nastolatka, który nie miał już rumieńców na policzkach. Teraz to całą twarz miał zarumienioną.  
  
— Ty jesteś piękny — stwierdził, uciekając spojrzeniem. Kuro uśmiechnął się, słysząc to. To był pierwszy raz, gdy inny kocur powiedział mu, że jest piękny. — Jak masz na imię? — wyjąkał kociak.  
  
— Kuro. To znaczy czarny. Nasza pani jest fanką Japonii. To daleki kraj. Poznasz go lepiej, gdy będziesz z nami mieszkał — powiedział. Yuki był zadowolony z takiego wyjaśnienia. — Powiesz mi, co ci się stało? — Dotknął jednej z głębszych ran na brzuchu chłopaka.   
  
Yuki syknął i instynktownie zamachnął się dłonią. Nie miał już pazurów, ale jego paznokcie nie były takie, jak ludzkie. Były czymś pośrednim. Niezbyt ostre, ale jednak zdolne do uszkodzenia skóry. Lecz to Kuro był szybszy.  
  
Powalił on chłopaka na ziemię, zaciskając dłoń na jego krtani. Z jego ust zaś wydobył się ostrzegawczy syk. Nie był łagodnym kocurkiem. Często wdawał się walkę z innymi. Jego ciało pamiętało, jak ma się bronić i błyskawicznie atakować.  
  
— Nie waż się mnie atakować — wysyczał wściekle w ucho kociaka.  
  
Yuki zadrżał pod wpływem ciepłego oddechu na skórze. Po chwili, przymykając oczy, odchylił głowę do tyłu. Poddawał się. Nie miał zamiaru walczyć. Mężczyzna odsunął się od niego, ale nie za daleko, bo gdy tylko zabrał dłoń, błękitne spojrzenie przykuło go na miejscu. Wciąż nie mógł zapomnieć, że ma dotyczenia z kociakiem. Naprawdę nie nadawał się do opieki nad młodymi.  
  
— Przepraszam — wyszeptał Yuki, przysuwając się do niego z powrotem i dotykając nieśmiało jego uda. — Nie gniewaj się na mnie. Dobrze? — miauknął.  
  
— Skąd te rany? — Nie odpowiedział na jego pytanie, ale i tak Yuki był szczęśliwy. Kuro wciąż z nim rozmawiał.  
  
— Byłem głodny, dwunogi rzucali chleb. Chciałem go zjeść, coś z nieba mnie zaatakowało. Wielkie, czarne, ostre — relacjonował. Jeszcze nie znał niektórych słów, ale czym dłużej był w ludzkiej postaci, tym częściej mu się przypominały słowa rzucone przez dwunogów, nawet mimochodem. Zaczął je rozumieć i nawet nieświadomie zaczął je stosować.   
  
— To musiały być wrony — stwierdził. Nastolatek przymknął oczy, próbując zrozumieć znaczenie tego słowa, a kiedy je przypasował do obrazu czarnych ptaków, miauknął radośnie.  
  
— Tak! To były wrony — Jednak to, co najbardziej go uszczęśliwiało, to był Kuro.   
  
Odkąd pamiętał był sam, a teraz znalazł się w ciepłym miejscu i był przy nim inny kot. Duży, piękny, silny i się nim interesował. Był dla niego dobry.  
  
— Wylizałeś je?  
  
— Wylizać? — spytał zdziwiony. — A powinienem?  
  
— Tsk… Kładź się. — Popchnął go delikatnie na poduszki przy kominku. — Kiedy się zranisz, zawsze musisz wylizać tę ranę. Szybciej się zagoi. — Zaczął przyglądać się zadrapaniom, które zostawiły wrony, broniące swego pokarmu. — Widać, że Anita już zajęła się twoimi ranami, ale nie zaszkodzi je jeszcze polizać. — Pochylił się i zaczął na koci sposób opatrywać rany. Jego język był szorstki, a jednocześnie delikatny. Kociak wygiął się, mrucząc.  
  
— To… to takie przyjemne — jęknął, gdy język starszego kota zahaczył o jego sutek. Jego biodra unosiły się do góry i opadały z powrotem. Chciałby poczuć z powrotem Kuro na sobie, ale ten przytrzymywał go dłonią, by nie mógł się do niego zbytnio zbliżyć. — Proszę — jęczał błagalnie. Sam nie wiedział, o co prosi. Chciałby, żeby to trwało wiecznie, a jednocześnie czuł się sfrustrowany.  
  
Kuro nie okazywał żadnych emocji. Metodycznie, spokojnie, gładził jedną dłonią brzuch kociaka, gdy jego język zajmował się szyją, uszami Yuki’ego. Nie mógł jednak zaprzeczyć, że jęki chłopaka są przyjemne. Zachowywał się jak kotka w rui, a na pewno nią nie był. Mężczyzna nie był ślepy. Widział, jak nastolatek powoli się podnieca, ale miał zamiar dalej kontynuować tę mini torturę. Yuki musi zapamiętać, by po każdym zranieniu zadbać o siebie.  
  
Przesunął się niżej. Teraz język Kuro lizał jego ranę na brzuchu, ale nie ograniczał się tylko do niej. Podgryzał jego podbrzusze, całował płaski brzuszek. Zaś jego ręce głaskały jego biodra. Co pewien czas zjeżdżały one na uda chłopaka, na jego pośladki, unosząc mu dolną część ciała do góry.  
  
— Kuro… proszę — prosił kociak, nie mogąc wytrzymać. To było tak dobre. Chciał całym sobą poczuć mężczyznę.  
  
— Ciiii… — uciszył go. — Trzeba się zająć jeszcze tą raną. — Przycisnął dłoń do jego zabandażowanego uda. — Zaraz cię całego wyliżę. — Te słowa spowodowały, że oddech Yuki’ego przyśpieszył. U kotów, lizanie nie było niczym dziwnym, ale w połączeniu z jego tymczasową formą, to nabierało całkiem innego znaczenia.  
  
Kocur odwiązał bandaż i przyjrzał się zaczerwienionej szramie. Rana ciągnęła się od zgięcia w kolanie do samej pachwiny. Żeby dać się tak pokonać marnym wronom…  
  
Kuro, uśmiechając się i obserwując twarz chłopaka, dotknął zaczerwionej skóry. Chłopak syknął, ale już nie próbował się odsunąć.  
  
— Dobrze. Jednak się czegoś nauczyłeś. — Chwycił go za kostki i przyciągnął go do siebie tak, że tyłek i nogi kociaka znajdowały się na jego udach, a plecy na ziemi. Był całkowicie wystawiony na widok mężczyzny, ale Yuki’emu się to podobało. Mógł być bliżej niego. — Bądź grzeczny. — Uniósł mu nogę, zakładając ją na ramię. Tak go usadowiwszy, zaczął opatrywać najgorszą ranę. Przyjemność mieszała się z bólem. Jęki z cichym kwiczeniem. Nie wiadomo było, czy ten proces jest bolesny, czy może niesamowity, podniecający? Zatracić się w tym wszystkim było jak wędrówka z nieba do piekła i z powrotem. — Podnieciłeś się? — zapytał Kuro, chwytając jego członek.  
  
— Miauuuuu…. — Ni to miauknął ni to jęknął. W jego oczach można było zobaczyć żar.  
  
— Co mam z tobą zrobić? — zapytał na głos mężczyzna, krążąc kciukiem po główce penisa. — Zostawić cię niezaspokojonego, obserwować cię, gdy sam się sobą zajmiesz, czy może…. Pozwolić ci dojść? — Ugryzł go w ucho, by później lekko je possać. — Chociaż dwie pierwsze opcje zapewne odpadają. Nie jestem taki okrutny. Mogę się jeszcze tobą zająć w tę noc. Uznaj, że to będzie prezent ode mnie na gwiazdkę. Znaj moją dobrą wolę. — Całując go i liżąc po twarzy, głaskał jego członka.   
  
Yuki wił się na jego udach niczym piskorz. Jeśli myślał, że to wcześniejsze było torturą, to bardzo się mylił. Kuro był taki spokojny. Pochylał się nad nim, a jego czarne włosy okalały białą skórę kociaka niczym czarny płaszcz. Łaskotało to, a jednocześnie sprawiało, że na ciele miał gęsią skórkę. Czuł jego język na każdej części twarzy, a dłoń Kuro zaciskała się i rozluźniała na jego członku. To było tak intensywne. Jeśli dwunożne wszystko tak odczuwały, to dziwił się, że nie jęczały chodząc.  
  
— Kuro… Kuro…. Kuro.. — Niespodziewanie dla nich obu uniósł się i objął mężczyznę.  
  
Trzymał go mocno, zarówno ramionami jak i udami. Poruszał biodrami w rytm ruchów dłoni kocura. Jęczał i szeptał imię mężczyzny. Wdychał jego piżmowy zapach. Zatracił się w tym, aż… Nadeszło spełnienie. Jęknął głośniej niż poprzednio, wbijając, aż do krwi, pazury w ramiona mężczyzny. Jego ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz przyjemności, serce biło rozpaczliwie, a płuca bolały. Nie mógł złapać oddechu. Czuł się wykończony, a w jakiś sposób zadowolony. Czuł w powietrzu jakiś nieznany mu zapach, ale był on kojący.  
  
— Zobacz. — Yuki zatrzepotał powiekami, ale jeszcze nie otworzył oczu. — Ja cię tak ładnie wyczyściłem, a ty się tak pobrudziłeś. — Poczuł delikatny dotyk na brzuchu i ruch tuż przy nosie. Zapach, który czuł wcześniej, stał się intensywniejszy.  
  
— Mruuu… — Zamruczał zadowolony, otwierając oczy. Zrobił to w odpowiednim momencie. Zobaczył jeszcze, jak Kuro, przytknąwszy dłoń to ust, zlizuje biały, gęsty płyn. — Mleko? — zapytał, chodź nie czuł zapachu charakterystycznego dla tego płynu.  
  
— Nie. To coś innego. — Chwycił jego brodę i pocałował go. Tak po ludzku. Ich usta się zetknęły, język Kuro znalazł się w środku. Yuki poczuł dziwny smak.  
  
— Słone. — Skrzywił się, dotykając warg. — Niesmaczne.  
  
— Można tak powiedzieć. — Pociągnął go za pojedynczy kosmyk włosów, by po chwili obwinąć go dookoła palców. — Są piękne — powiedział, całkiem nieświadom tego. — Takie delikatne. Niczym pajęczyna. — Pozwolił, by włosy wysunęły się z jego dłoni. — Czy może powinienem powiedzieć, jak śnieg? — W jego oczach pojawiła się czułość. Yuki był coraz bardziej nim zafascynowany.  
  
— Kuro — zwrócił na siebie jego uwagę. — Ty jesteś piękny. Taki ciemny kolor. — Teraz to on wsunął dłonie we włosy Kuro. Zaśmiał się, gdy palce zaplątały się w loki. — Nieokiełznane. Dzikie, tak jak ty — stwierdził nieśmiało, ale widząc, że ten się nie gniewa, stał się śmielszy. — Jesteś taki duży. — Pogładził jego klatkę piersiową. — Taki silny — dodał, gdy przypomniał sobie, jak łatwo go powalił i przytrzymał. — A taki dobry. — Przyłożył ucho do jego klatki piersiowej. — Kuro — szepnął, całując miejsce, w którym biło serce.  
  
— Lepiej tego nie rób — ostrzegł go.  
  
— Dlaczego? Nie lubisz mnie? — Kuro westchnął. Ten dzieciak był niewinny.  
  
— Nie. — Chwycił go za nadgarstek i włożył jego dłoń miedzy swoje uda. — To nie jest oznaka nienawiści czy nawet nie lubienia. Czuję to samo, co ty przed chwilą. — Polizał go po policzku.  
  
— Co mogę zrobić? — Odwrócił głowę, by język Kuro mógł powędrować po jego szyi.  
  
— Możesz wiele dla mnie zrobić. Więcej, niż przypuszczasz. — Ogon kocura owinął się wokół nastolatka niczym pas.  
  
— Chcę sprawić ci przyjemność. — Yuki chwycił jego policzki w swoje dłonie i pocałował go jeszcze raz. Lizanie było przyjemne, ale pocałunki również nie były złe.  
  
— Zrobisz dla mnie wszystko?  
  
— Tak. — Przytaknął, ocierając się swoim policzkiem o jego. Wciąż było mu za mało dotyku.  
  
— W takim razie, unieś się odrobinę.  
  
— Czemu? Tak jest dobrze — westchnął, gdy palce kocura dotarły do jego pośladków.  
  
— By nam obu było dobrze. — Dotknął kciukiem jego wejścia.  
  
— Miau!  
  
— Może być nam obu dobrze… bardzo dobrze… tylko musisz wykonywać moje polecenia. — Nacisnął mocniej na wejście Yuki’ego, który zadrżał. To uczucie było dziwne. — Powiedziałeś, że zrobisz wszystko. — Polizał jego kocie ucho. — W takim razie unieś się odrobinę. Unieś się na kolanach, tak, bym miał do ciebie łatwy dostęp. — Trzymając go za biodra pomógł mu się podnieść.   
  
Teraz Yuki klęczał na kolanach, jednak nie mógł odmówić sobie małej przyjemności. Trzymał się, wręcz rozpaczliwie, karku mężczyzny i z pochyloną głową podziwiał jego piękne zielone oczy. Jego białe niczym śnieg włosy zakrywały go całkowicie. Spływały miękką kaskadą na plecy i pośladki. Wyglądały niczym biały, miękki płaszcz.   
  
Yuki wyglądał jak baśniowa postać, pojawiająca się tylko w blasku księżyca. Piękny i eteryczny. Kuro docenił jego piękne futro i zgrabne ciałko, gdy tylko go zobaczył, choć na początku, gdy wyczuł zapach innego kota, był wściekły. Lecz teraz nie mógł być zły na tego małego kociaka. Był zbyt niewinny i słodki, by z nim walczyć. Yuki’emu była potrzebna opieka. Chociaż domyślał się, że to, co robi, nie można zbytnio zaliczyć pod troskę i opiekę, ale Yuki był zbyt słodki, by mu się oprzeć.  
  
— Tak jest dobrze? — zapytał nastolatek, nie będąc pewny, czy dobrze wykonał polecenie.  
  
— Tak. Jest idealnie.  
  
Wtulił twarz we włosy nastolatka, wdychając jego zapach. Delikatny… Pachniał mlekiem, ale wkrótce ten zapach kocięcia zostanie zastąpiony innym, mocniejszym; teraz był on tylko lekko wyczuwalny.  
  
— Kuro. — Podrapał delikatnie kark kocura, który zamruczał. Nastolatek, zadowolony z faktu, że w końcu udało mu się sprawić, że mężczyzna zamruczał, powtórzył swój ruch.   
  
— Rób tak dalej — zamruczał, wsuwając jeden palec do środka nastolatka.  
  
— Miau. – zadrżał. — To dziwne.  
  
— Spokojnie. Zaraz będzie dobrze. Skup się na czymś innym. Na przykład na drapaniu mnie po karku. — Chuchnął mu w szyję.  
  
— Tak. — Drżał, gdy palec Kuro poruszał się w nim.   
  
Yuki oddychając głęboko, przymknął oczy i drapał swymi pazurkami po karku kocura. Starał się skupić na mruczeniu wydobywającym się z ciała mężczyzny, na drżeniu mięśni. Próbował zapamiętać, w których miejscach sprawia mu większą przyjemność mocniejsze drapanie, a w których samo muśniecie opuszkami palców.  
  
W tym samym czasie, Kuro rozciągał Yuki’ego. Nie chciał mu sprawić bólu, dzieciak i tak był już byt obolały po wcześniejszych przygodach. Chciał mu dać tej nocy tylko przyjemność, żeby nigdy nie zapomniał tej chwili. Dlatego starał się być bardzo delikatny. Nie śpieszył się, robił wszystko metodycznie. Gdyby inne kocury go teraz widziały, nie poznałyby go.   
  
Nigdy nie był delikatnym typem. Zawsze wdawał się w bójki i walczył do końca, nawet jeśli nie miał szans na zwycięstwo. Wierzył w to, że gdy ktoś walczy z całych sił to zawsze wygrywa, nawet jeśli inni myślą, że przegrał. Również nigdy nie traktował kotów płci żeńskiej zbyt poważnie. Uważał je za niezłe intrygantki, które uwielbiają patrzeć, gdy kocury się o nie biją. Lubił ich chwilowe towarzystwo, ale nigdy nie chciał dłuższej znajomości, dlatego też nigdy nie wychodził z domu podczas godów, chodź całe jego ciało płonęło. Nie chciał mieć potomstwa z żadną znaną kotką. Jednak koty z sąsiedztwa nie znały jego drugiej natury.  
  
Nie był tylko kotem wdającym się w walki, był też kocurem, który dbał o innych, a największą uwagą zawsze otaczał małe, drobne istotki. Uważał to za swoją małą fanaberię. Nie mógł przejść spokojnie obok żadnego małego zwierzątka. Musiał na niego rzucić chociaż długie spojrzenie, a Yuki był właśnie taką małą istotką, ale też był inny. Kuro jeszcze nigdy nie posunął się tak daleko.  
  
— Kuro — jęknął, gdy mężczyzna włożył w niego drugi palec i zaczął nimi mocniej poruszać.  
  
— Ciii… — Lizał go po szyi, głaszcząc drugą ręką jego plecy. — Ciii… — szeptał.  
  
— Kuro… — Yuki pociągnął go nagle za włosy i pocałował gwałtownie. — Więcej — wyszeptał gorączkowo. Jego oczy błyszczały, usta były opuchnięte, a ciało zarumienione. Był teraz najbardziej erotyczną postacią, jaką kiedykolwiek widział Kuro.  
  
— Tak. Ja też chcę więcej. — Wysunął palce. — Opuść się powoli — nakazał, trzymając go za biodra, by go nakierować. Yuki opuścił się odrobinę, ale gdy poczuł nacisk na swoje wejście, zatrzymał się.  
  
— Nie mogę. Jest za wielki. — Lekko spanikował. Wydawało mu się, że jest nieodpowiedni dla mężczyzny. — Ja… Ja nie jestem dobry. — Po policzku popłynęła mu łza. Wstydził się. Chciał uciec, a jednocześnie zostać.  
  
— Nie. — Zlizał jego łzy. — Jesteś dobry. Nie masz się czym przejmować — uspakajał go. — Weź głęboki oddech i gdy będziesz go wypuszczał, obniż swoje biodra. Powoli, nie musisz się śpieszyć. To twój pierwszy raz.  
  
— Tak — wychlipał i przymykając oczy, postępował według wskazówek Kuro. Powoli, milimetr po milimetrze, centymetr po centymetrze, Kuro odnajdywał w nim drogę, aż całkiem się w nim zatopił.  
  
— Dobrze. To była najgorsza część.  
  
Pochwalił go, wciąż zlizując jego łzy z policzków. Jednak teraz to nie były łzy zawstydzenia i frustracji, nie, teraz to były łzy bólu. Mimo, że kocur starał się go rozciągnąć, to jednak dla Yuki’ego to wciąż był pierwszy raz. Kuro chciał mu to ułatwić, dlatego czekał, aż nastolatek przyzwyczai się do niego. Umilał sobie ten czas całowaniem kociaka i masowaniem okrężnymi ruchami jego pleców. Gdy tylko poczuł, że chłopak się rozluźnił, chwycił go za pośladki i uniósł go. Yuki jęknął i chwycił go mocniej. Kuro nie zważał na pazury, wbijające się w ramiona, opuścił z powrotem biodra nastolatka. Trzymając go mocno, kontrolował jego ruchy, siłę i szybkość. Pierwszy ból i szok powoli mijał, Yuki czuł się coraz lepiej. Zaczynał czuć przyjemność, jego ciało płonęło, oddech stawał się ciężki. To wcześniejsze było dobre, ale to było jak zatracenie własnego „ja”. Nie był już Yukim, nie było już Kuro, byli jednością, ale nawet oni, jako jedność, wkrótce przestali istnieć. Była tylko wszechogarniająca przyjemność. Nie panował nad sobą, nad swoim ciałem.  
  
Jęczał, miauczał, mruczał, wydawał nieokreślone dźwięki. Jego biodra poruszały się w górę i w dół. Kuro nie musiał nim już kierować, sam opuszczał się na jego członek i czerpał z tego przyjemność. Po jego policzkach spływały łzy. Pazury orały ciało kochanka do krwi.   
  
Wygięcie się do tylu, dotyk miękkich włosów na udach i pośladkach. Ogień rzucający chybotliwe światło na kochanków. Krzyk, spełnienie ich obu. Piżmowy zapach unoszący się dookoła. Ciężki oddech i szaleńcze bicie serca, towarzyszące drugiemu. Niesamowita chwila, która nigdy nie zostanie odpowiednio uchwycona.  
  
— Kuro… Kuro — szeptał, gdy leżał w jego ramionach, odpoczywając. Czuł się taki zmęczony, a jednocześnie szczęśliwy.  
  
— Dobrze się czujesz?  
  
Yuki poczuł pocałunek na spoconym czole.  
  
— Tak. — Dotknął ramion starszego neko.  
  
— Ssssssss — syknął Kuro.  
  
— Co? — Przyjrzał się jego ramionom. — Ja… — Spojrzał na swe zakrwawione palce, a później na szramy i zadrapania na ciemnej skórze Kuro. — Przepraszam. — Po akcie był bardziej odważny, dlatego też nie próbował uciekać, ani nie potrzebował zapewnienia, że nic się nie stało. Pochylił się i zaczął zlizywać krew z jego ran. Tak samo jak wcześniej Kuro opatrywał jego rany, tak on teraz czyścił rany kochanka.  
  
— Nie ruszaj się tak — syknął Kuro, gdy język nastolatka prześlizgnął się tuz przy jego uchu, a włosy połaskotały brzuch.  
  
— Leczę cię. — Nie widział w tym nic złego, przecież mężczyzna robił mu to samo.  
  
— Jeśli jednak dalej będziesz się poruszał… — Przygryzł wargę, gdy Yuki poruszył się na jego biodrach. Kuro wciąż był w nim i dalej był wrażliwy, dlatego każdy ruch nastolatka czuł o wiele intensywniej. — Dość tego. — Przewrócił ich obu na poduszki. Leżeli teraz na boku, przytuleni do siebie. — Nie ruszaj się.  
  
— Ale… twoje rany… — protestował.  
  
— Powiedziałem, żebyś się nie ruszał. — Przycisnął go mocniej do siebie. — One nie są ważne. Miałem gorsze obrażenia. Po prostu śpij. — Chciał leżeć z tym małym kociątkiem w ramionach.  
  
— Zostaniesz ze mną? — zapytał, układając się wygodniej. Nie przeszkadzało mu, że Kuro wciąż jest w nim. Czuł się z tym nawet lepiej.  
  
— Tak, a teraz śpij. Jest już późno.  
  
— Dobrze. — Przymknął oczy, wdychając zapach ich ciał. — Kuro?  
  
— Mmmmm?  
  
— Było mi dobrze.  
  
— Mi też. — Yuki poczuł dotkniecie warg na włosach. Mógł teraz spokojnie zasnąć.  
  
Kochankowie leżeli obok siebie, spali spokojni i zadowoleni. Nic nie mogło im przeszkodzić w odpoczynku. Anita miała znaleźć swoje kociaki następnego ranka, wtulone w siebie.  
  


OoO

  
**Lampira:** Całkiem nieźle poszło.  
  
Zatarła ręce z zadowoleniem, nie odrywając wzroku od szklanej kuli.  
  
 **Elfik:** Tak. Całkiem nieźle poszło. Tylko, że to były święta w stylu yaoi, a ty miałaś dać prezent tej dziewczynie.  
  
Wskazał na kulę, w której obraz zamigotał i pokazał widok na śpiącą w łóżku dziewiętnastolatkę.  
  
 **Lampira:** Masz rację. Omal nie zapomniałam.  
  
Dziewczyna sięgnęła po odstawioną na podłogę butelkę i wsypała odrobinę pyłu na powierzchnię kuli.  
  
 **Lampira:** To powinno załatwić sprawę.  
  
Tuż obok łóżka, na szafce, pojawiła się biała koperta ze złotym napisem: „Dla Anity od Czarnej Śnieżynki”.  
  
 **Elfik:** I co to ma niby być?  
  
 **Lampira:** Nie domyślasz się?   
  
Dziewczyna usiadła wygodnie na fotelu, bawiąc się misiem.  
  
 **Lampira:** To bilet lotniczy w dwie strony, oraz dwutygodniowa rezerwacja w jednym z lepszych hoteli w Japonii. Będzie miała miłą niespodziankę.  
  
 **Elfik:** Czyli spełniłaś jej marzenia?  
  
 **Lampira:** Taaa… i nie tylko.  
  
Odchyliła głowę i przymknęła oczy.  
  
**Lampira:** Anita pojedzie na swoją wymarzoną wycieczkę do Japonii. Kuro nie będzie już sam w domu, a Yuki odnalazł kochający dom. Nie byłoby to możliwe, gdybym wciąż zajmowała się tymi głupimi listami.  
  
 **Ktoś:** Tak myślisz?  
  
Ktoś schwytał dziewczynę za jej gorset, podnosząc ją do góry. By uniknąć obnażenia, musiała puścić misia i przytrzymać ubranie. Wyglądała niczym zaskoczony kociak.  
  
 **Elfik:** Święty!  
  
 **Lampira:** Mikołaj!  
  
 **Mikołaj:** Coś ty sobie wyobrażała? Znowu w tym roku nabroiłaś, a ja myślałem, że te święta miną spokojnie, jeśli siedziałabyś tutaj pod okiem skrzata.  
  
Spojrzał surowo na elfa.  
  
 **Mikołaj:** A jednak udało ci się go namówić, by złamać regulamin i znowu urządziłaś jakąś akcję. Bez pozwolenia użyłaś magicznego pyłu.  
  
Spojrzał na obraz w kryształowej kuli.  
  
 **Mikołaj:** Na szczęście nie skończyło się to źle. Ale nie unikniesz kary!  
  
Powiedział surowo.  
  
 **Elfik:** Święty…  
  
Chciał w jakiś sposób obronić dziewczynę, ale Mikołaj nie chciał słuchać żadnych usprawiedliwień.  
  
 **Mikołaj:** Minafusie, nie chcę słuchać usprawiedliwień. Ty również poniesiesz karę, adekwatną do twego zaniedbania.   
  
Skierował się w stronę wyjścia, wciąż niosąc dziewczynę niczym nieposłuszne zwierzątko.  
  
 **Lampira:** Ale to niesprawiedliwe!  
  
Jęczała.  
  
 **Mikołaj:** Niesprawiedliwość to pojęcie względne i nie mów, że to niesprawiedliwe, nie znając jeszcze swojej kary.  
 **  
Lampira:** Ale…  
  
Dalsze narzekania urwały się za sprawą drzwi. Pokój pełen magicznego pyłu znów stał się pusty. Magiczna kula zamigotała, pokazując pewien obraz, ale ten po chwili znikł. Wszystko utonęło w ciemności.


End file.
